Without Him
by Paddywhack
Summary: AU. About a time where Voldy never existed, and the marauders and others all grown up with families. Just a semi-cute one-shot, written when I'd just sort of started writing FF.


**Voldemort never existed, so this is the Marauders grown up and with children. I kind of forgot to include Peter, but I might. Remus will be along later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Apart from Sirius' kids and wife, kind of lol.**

* * *

Sirius and Alexandra Black smiled and waved at their three children as they went off on the Hogwarts Express. Alexandra was both happy and sad at the same time. It was something all mothers from the wizarding world experienced; she was pleased that her children were going to learn magic and meet new friends, but she was unhappy that they were going to be away from her for such a long time.

Lily and James Potter were standing beside Sirius and Alexandra. James had been Sirius' best friend since their first day at Hogwarts. Sirius had been James' best man at his wedding, and James at his. They were godfathers to each other's children, and their wives godmothers. They always spent Christmas together, and their children treated each other just like cousins.

"We're going to head off," James told Sirius, "See you at ours later."

"Okay, bye then," Sirius replied as James and Lily ran through the barrier between the platforms.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned. Alexandra didn't need to ask what was wrong; Bellatrix Lestrange was already making her way over to them, her husband in tow.

"And what do you want?" Sirius spat.

"Just wanted to see how my _darling _cousin was getting on," Bellatrix responded.

"Fine, thanks. Now, if you don't mind, my wife and I will be leaving now,"

"Oh yes, Alexandra Black, previously _Watson_. Half-blood, I presume?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Bellatrix said, before adding under her breath, "If you're into wizards marrying mudbloods and muggles,"

Sirius was completely ready to curse her right there and then, if it wasn't for his wife, "Calm down, Sirius. Let's just go,"

"Okay," he said stiffly.

"Goodbye, Black. Always a pleasure," Bellatrix called after them as they made their way out of the station.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry Potter was patrolling the corridors; he was a prefect, and it was his duty. He paused as he realised that he was outside the compartment containing the Blacks. He slid open the door, and walked inside.

"Hey," he said, and was greeted warmly by Ruby, Annabelle, Regulus and Andrew, Harry's brother.

"Remind me, whose place is it this year for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Ours," Ruby told him, "Dad won't stop going on about it. He's dead excited."

"I bet," said Harry, thinking about his godfather and Christmas. It had not always been a pleasurable time for Sirius, because when he lived at home with his mother and father, they hated him, and he got hardly any presents. Sirius always tried to make Christmas very upbeat and cheerful nowadays.

Harry, his brother and the three Blacks chatted for a while, but finally Harry announced, "Sorry, I've got to be off now. Prefect duties, and all that,"

"Okay, bye then,"

"See you soon, Harry!"

Harry popped his head back into the carriage, "Oh, and by the way, Rubes, good luck with your Sorting! I hope you're in Gryffindor!"

Ruby thanked him and he made his way back down the corridor to meet Hermione, his fellow prefect. It was strange how things worked out; Sirius was the first Black to be in Gryffindor, and it seemed he had set a trend. Sirius' cousin, Andromeda, had a daughter and she was sorted into Gryffindor, and Sirius' two children, Regulus and Annabelle were both in Gryffindor, as well. Andrew was in Gryffindor, and he was the same age as Regulus and Annabelle.

Harry grimaced as he passed the compartment containing Draco Malfoy. He hated that boy. Harry hoped that Draco wouldn't notice him passing; he didn't want to cause a scene. Unluckily for Harry, Malfoy had seen him, and was preparing to humiliate him.

"Oh, look who it is," Draco proclaimed to his friends, "Harry Potter. So, how's that mudblood mother of yours, Harry?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he whipped out his wand. Draco mirrored him.

"You know, you really should be more particular with who you hang around with, Potter. There's your mudblood mother, for one. And then there's mudblood Granger, and blood traitor Weasley. The Blacks are another bad lot to hang around with," taunted Draco, counting off all the people of his fingers as he spoke, "They've lost all their reputation since that piece of scum, Sirius, was born!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, was just strolling along the corridor when he spotted Harry and Draco.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ron asked, as he, too, took out his wand.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Weaselby. I was just teaching Potter here a lesson about the company he keeps."

"Shove off, Malfoy. Stop being such a moron," Ron grumbled, "Come on, Harry, Hermione's waiting for us."

"Oh yes! Run off to that little mudblood, Potter. Don't you go worrying about me, I can get you later,"

"Is that ALL you've got? You know, the whole blood traitor taunt was very effective in second year, but now it's just _boring_."

"Let's GO, Harry," Ron said, dragging Harry away just as Draco furiously opened his mouth to speak.

"Was that really worth it?" Hermione asked, after Ron had filled her in, "You would have either ended up cursing Malfoy, and then you would have gotten into huge trouble, or _he _would have cursed you, and you may have been seriously injured!"

"Okay, okay, whatever!"

"No, it's not _okay, _Harry!" Hermione scolded him, "You could have gotten your prefect badge taken away from you!"

"It was you I was sticking up for!"

Review, please. :)

* * *

**I wasn't sure what house Tonks was in, so sorry if I got it wrong.**

**Also, I wasn't really sure if I should do Sirius Black with a family, seeing as he isn't meant to fall in love, and stuff. But I put it in there, anyway. **

**You never know, if he didn't go to Azkaban, he might have met someone…**


End file.
